


A Camping Trip Not Soon Forgotten

by sherrllocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M, sex in a tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrllocked/pseuds/sherrllocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire gang ends up going on a short camping trip and it turns out quite different from everyone's expectations</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Camping Trip Not Soon Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/gifts).



> Ok, I know The Beer Barrel Rolling contest actually takes place on Boxng Day, but for the sake of finding an event to write around this that was the closest to autumn without actually freezing I found this and I changed it for the story. Camping in winter the day after Christmas, not so much fun.
> 
> Also, missmuffin221 is to blame. The original link was found [here](http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/122320010832/its-raining-and-the-tent-is-leaking-a-character), and she tagged some of us to see what we could do with it. I have to admit, it was fun, oh and there may be a few prompts used because it was too hard to pick just one.

Sherlock had packed their SUV with all kind of camping gear and enough food for up to a week.  He knew what they could possibly be in for heading up to the new case they had in Grantchester, Cambridge.

He advised Lestrade and the team he was bringing – Anderson and Donovon - to do the same and Lestrade laughed and said, “Come on Sherlock, there will be rooms open in some of the hotels, I’m sure of it.”

Sherlock snorted, “Fine, have it your way but don’t get angry when I told you so.”

It took them about three hours to make it to Grantchester instead of the usual two, only to find it was a bottleneck trying to get into the town.  Sherlock motioned Lestrade to pull over so they could talk since cell phone reception was nonexistent. 

“What in the hell is going on?” Lestrade asked, “Why is it so backed up to get into the town?”

Sherlock sighed and John rolled his eyes thinking here we go.

“If you recall I did mention that the village was hosting a beer barrel rolling contest this weekend.”

“So where do we stay?”

Did you bring camping gear, there’s a place I know out of the way that’s private, that’s where I planned on staying.”

“You really were serious.”

“When am I not?” Sherlock replied.

“Good point but please don’t say I told you so.” Lestrade insisted.

“I won’t, but only this one time."  Sherlock then ordered everyone back in the cars and turned off to another road to Iead them to where they'd be camping. Dherlock then suggested to Lestrade that now would be a good time to go into town and get some camping gear, you can use your police car with the sirens so you can get into town quick.  And don’t bother trying to find a hotel or any such place to stay, there are none, I’ve already called and checked.”  Sherlock gave Lestrade the address and wrote down a list of what he should pick up.

 

 

Sherlock picked the spot where he and John would be staying and then showed Anderson and Donovan where they’d be staying.

It took Sherlock no time at all to set up his tent and place everything in order.  John was actually impressed.

“Well this is something I never thought I’d see.”  John chuckled.

Sherlock once again, “Why is everyone always so surprised that I can do menial things like set up a tent?  I also packed the correct equipment and clothing I need, so I don’t know why you took it upon yourself to pack some extra things for me John.”

John blushed, “I didn’t know I’m sorry.”

“During the summers when we were growing mummy always sent us to different camps and one year it was a wilderness camp.  Can you imagine being stuck in a tent with Mycroft for three weeks, it was dreadful. Oh and I hope you don’t mind sharing the tent.”

“Well I guess that it doesn’t matter since there’s only one and it looks big enough for four people.”

“Believe me John, you’ll be most pleased with all of the extra room.”

 

An hour and a half when Lestrade finally returned with three tents and meagre supplies, Sherlock was glad he brought extra provisions, however he did observe that Lestrade had managed to find two cases of beer. After twenty minutes of cursing by all three, Sherlock walked over, huffed and pointed “all three of you stand over there NOW.”

None of them said a word but they were all shocked to watch Sherlock’s handiwork.  He quickly set up all three tents and found some wood for a fire pit for them to keep warm until they decided to turn in for the evening as it was getting dark.

It was fall and it would get chilly. At least Lestrade had enough sense to buy the warmest sleeping bags he could find.  Sherlock advised them to make sure they completely doused the fire before they turned in and to use a garbage bag for all the refuse and to put it in the trunk, it would be no fun attracting animals overnight or catching everything on fire.  He then announced that he was retiring to his tent so that he and John could talk about the case and Donovan and Anderson gave each other a knowing look.

As soon as Sherlock was out of earshot, Lestrade turned to the pair, “Who’s up for a beer?”

They both raised their hand as Lestrade went over and grabbed a bag and one of the cases of beer.  It didn’t take long before they became loud and raucous recounting stories of murder scenes that Sherlock had never been a part of. This went on for almost an hour.

 

 

After that hour Sherlock sat up and was about to go tell them to knock it off and John grabbed his arm.  He was bored and feeling a bit playful and he was about to suggest something that would either ruin their friendship or bring them closer together, he was hoping for the latter.

Sherlock turned to him, “John… I can’t stand the noise, let me go.”

“Well I think we should fight fire with fire.”

Sherlock looked at him a moment as if he didn’t understand.

John sighed, “look this may be a ridiculous idea, but you know how everyone at the Yard thinks we’re an item, well we should give them a show, at least an auditory one, and if they come over to look, we could give them even more of a show, minimal touching, just to make it look real.”

“John,” Sherlock swallowed, he was pretty sure this wasn’t a good idea because of the way he felt about John but then here John was insisting they fight fire with fire.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Ok first off this is only if you’re comfortable with it, I’m pretty sure none of them will say anything to anyone including each other because in the morning we just act normal and they’ll think it was the alcohol playing tricks on their mind, once one of them hear, they’ll all three think something’s going on – power of suggestion.”

Sherlock nodded, he wasn’t entirely sure yet.

First we zip our sleeping bags together to make one big one. And then I snuggle up close to you and pretend I’m touching your stomach and nuzzling into your neck and whispering in your ear and you, your only job is to moan sometimes softly and sometimes when it’s quiet over there a bit louder.  Enough to make them question what’s going on.  And then if we caught their interest, we add to it, I move my hand down lower an appear to be giving you a hand job and we adjust our noise level accordingly.

Sherlock thought this was a crazy idea, but then he did like crazy although he didn’t know if after he could go back to normal after something like this.

John could see the variations running through Sherlock’s mind and he’s known Sherlock’s wanted this for quite a while and to be honest, so did he. It was just a matter of getting him to agree.

“John, I’m not so sure…” he rasped as John scooted closer in his bag and inched up to Sherlock’s ear, “Please Sherlock, for me.”

That was it, Sherlock was done for, he was unzipping his bag as was John and once they made it into one big bag, John slid up alongside of him.  Instead of pretending to rub his hands over his chest, he let his fingertips skim over the soft fabric of his vest.

“Oh God,” was the first rumble out of Sherlock’s mouth, low and needy, as his back arched.

“John,” he whispered “I thought you said this was pretend, no touching.”

“I said minimal, I can stop,” he murmured in his ear, I just thought this might ease the tension, make it more relaxing for you, believable to them. I promise no touching anywhere else, unless you want to?”

Sherlock’s brain nearly went offline, “no,no, this is fine for now, in fact I’d always wondered what  it be like to have this.”

This was not the answer John thought he would get back so he decided to be open and honest as well.  “Sherlock, I have a confession to make, for a long time now, so have I.”

It seemed like all the air in the tent disappeared, making Sherlock suck in a breath, unable to believe the words John Watson had just said into his ear as his fingers still danced on his stomach.

He turned his head and tried to find John’s eyes, but it was too dark, but they were that close that their breath mingled and the tension was ten times more than it had been just a few moments ago.  Sherlock swallowed and tried to speak, “I had hoped but…” With that, John leaned in closer and tried to find Sherlock’s lips in the dark, fumbling a bit, noses in the way till, John finally moved his head a bit to the left and their lips finally slotted together and they both moaned.  Apparently they had both needed this. The only thing that mattered was the two of them right here in this moment now.  They moaned into each other’s mouths and pulled each other closer, things were heating up fast and Sherlock moved John’s hand back to his chest. “Please, I want more.”

John nodded continuing with his ministrations, lewd noises falling from those sinful cupids bow lips and that’s when he heard the first branch snap and leaves crunch, but Sherlock was so focused on John’s fingertips to hear and much less care about anything else.

 

 

“Phase two, I’m going to drop my hand lower now, touching or no?” John questioned, he wasn’t about to push Sherlock into something he didn’t want to do.

“Please John, please touch me.”

“Are you sure, things will be different after this, this isn’t just a one off for me.”

“I’ve always wanted you. Yes of course and I want things to be different between us for a long time now, I’ve always wanted it to be us as one, not just John and Sherlock.”

John let his hand drift further and was surprised to feel silk boxers, wetness already soaking the top of the fabric where Sherlock’s erection resided.

“Oh you very sneaky man.  Why would you where such intimate pants as these in the woods?”

Sherlock could barely talk as John’s fingers ran down the entire length of the underside his cock until he reached his balls and he began to roll and massage each one.

Sherlock moaned loud and long and Donovan looked at Anderson and whispered “Jesus, no wonder they wanted far away from us.”

Anderson and Lestrade were speechless, until Lestrade finally whispered, “Maybe we should give them some privacy.”

Donovan chuckled, “just a few more moments, I want to see if this is real or if they’re just messing with us.”

 

John licked and nipped at the seam of Sherlock’s lips demanding entrance to that sinful mouth of his and Sherlock yielded and they Sherlock moaned and gasped into John’s mouth as he explored it with his tongue.  When they broke for air, John had now pushed Sherlock’s boxers down past his thighs and had been stroking him all the while.

Sherlock rumbled, “please John. I need more.”

That’s when John smirked and softly pushed Sherlock on his back and crawled on top of Sherlock straddling him, pushing their groins together and thrusting slowly.  When Sherlock felt John’s cock through his pants he groaned.   John smiled lacing their fingers together, pulling Sherlock’s arms above his head.  “Tell me what you want gorgeous.” 

“You, anything just _you_.”

 

By this time, Lestrade had grabbed both Anderson and Donovan’s arms and ordered them back to their tents.  “I think we’ve seen enough, now let them have their privacy and so help me either of you mention any of this tomorrow or when we get back to the Yard, I will personally see you both demoted.”

Donovan frowned and said “yes sir.”

Anderson just nodded, he was speechless.

They made their way back to their tents and turned in for the night, after cleaning up the cans and making sure the fire was out.

 

Sherlock and John were lost in each other.  John let go of Sherlock’s hands, whispering in his ear, “would you like me to take your cock in my mouth and give you the best blow job you’ve ever had?”

“Fuck yes, please.” Sherlock begged and John found it highly erotic to hear Sherlock cursed usually due to the fact that he refrained from it.

John slowly kissed down his body, sucking at the soft spot between his collar bone and neck and Sherlock let lose, he moaned and begged John not to tease.  He ran his nails lightly up and down John’s back as John travelled down further, stopping to suck and lave at each nipple through his soft vest.  Sherlock once again arched his back off the ground as John proceeded down even further, kissing one hip bone at a time, sucking marks there where no one would be able to see them. 

Finally, he reached his destination and instead of taking Sherlock in his mouth right away, he alternated puffing hot and cold breaths along the length of Sherlock’s throbbing erection. By this time Sherlock had unzipped the sleeping bag so John would have fresh air and so that he could almost see what John was doing in the dark.  When he got down the entire length. He blew some cold air on his balls and then took one in his mouth at a time and began to suck on it and roll his tongue over before laving over each one once again then using the flat of his tongue to lick up the underside of Sherlock’s erection from root to tip.  Still teasing, he tongued at the slit savouring the bitter, salty taste of Sherlock.

Sherlock all but yelled, “Dear God John, stop teasing _PLEASE!”_  And John pulled back and smirked, I should write this down on the calendar as the day Sherlock Holmes begged.

“John, please I’ll do what…”

Sherlock was silenced as John took him in his mouth and slid about half way down, pulling a delicious moan from Sherlock.  He pulled up slowly and let his mouth slide down again a bit further this time, before pulling almost all the way off and focusing on his crown and foreskin.  “oh God John.”

 

Sherlock wasn’t aware of how loud he was being because Lestrade, Donovan, and Anderson could hear him, having to resort to putting their pillows over their heads to try and dampen the noise.  They couldn’t actually believe what they were hearing.

 

John wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s cock and began to stroke as he still swirled his tongue around the tip.  Sherlock’s hands found his way into John’s hair and John pulled of momentarily still stroking, he pulled of a moment “I don’t sup….” and to his surprise Sherlock was handing him a packet of lube, John smirked “I’m not even going to ask,”

Sherlock interrupted, “it comes in handy for a lot of things, you’d be surpr…”

“Ruining the mood love,” John jested before returning to Sherlock’s cock bobbing his head up and down slowly while he was opening the packet of lube and slathering two of his fingers then sliding those fingers across his perineum then slid back to his tight hole causing Sherlock to drop his legs wide open giving John more access for what he was about to do.  He began to circle his furled hole with his index finger until he felt Sherlock relax and then he slipped his finger in to his first knuckle and Sherlock gasped.

“Oh John, more.”

John smile around him and hummed which promptly left Sherlock only capable of moaning. Once Sherlock was able to take John’s first finger easily, he slipped the next one in and this time Sherlock tugged on his hair and a moan from somewhere deep inside his chest. John pushed in further and found what he was looking for and gently swiped his fingertips over Sherlock’s prostate.

“John!”

Oh, but John wasn’t quite done with him yet, he sucked him down almost all the way until he could feel the tip of Sherlock right at the back of his throat.  Perfect he thought to himself.  He then began to massage Sherlock’s prostate while bobbing his head up and down slowly.

Sherlock could feel his orgasm coiling deep within and he was reduced to only being able to moaning John’s name over and over again.  When John felt the grip in his hair tighten again, he sucked Sherlock all the way down, and swallowed him and Sherlock thrust his hips up twice and then he was coming down John’s throat, screaming John’s name over and over.  John pulled off and worked him through each wave of his orgasm, lightly massaging his prostate until Sherlock became oversensitive.  John gently slid his fingers out of Sherlock and was up on his knees before Sherlock could blink.  He ran his hand over the slit of his cock as he was leaking copiously and used that as he began stroking himself, making a tight fist with his hand that he could fuck into.  It didn’t take long until he was coming over Sherlock’s stomach groaning _Fuck Sherlock!_ and dropping forward one hand supporting him, still groaning Sherlock’s name and panting.

He leaned forward and kissed Sherlock on the lips and then murmured “I could really get used to this.”

Sherlock smiled as John rolled to his side, Sherlock wrapping his arm around John. “Mmm, indeed though the next time I request we leave the lights on so I can see every bit of you.”

“Agreed, but I’m sure I can have this case solved by tomorrow and we can be home by mid evening.  We can celebrate with a dinner at Angelo’s and then go home and have sex for dessert.”

“So who gets to top, oh I don’t know depends on what the mood is, I’m sure we can switch.”

 

The next morning no one said anything and they headed into town and as predicted, Sherlock had solved the case by noon.

“I don’t get it” Lestrade questioned annoyed, “if you had already known who had done it why did we make the trip up here?”

Sherlock smugly replied, “I needed to see if these people were truly more daft than you lot at NSY and guess what they were.   Also I wanted to see if you could camp. It was very obvious to everyone that the runner up every year always wanted to be number one and after four years he couldn’t take it anymore.”

“That’s a pretty lame reason,” Donovan said.

Sherlock snarked back, “well when you’ve been in the background all your life, sometimes all you want is a chance to shine in the light for once, even if it is short lived.”

Lestrade looked at Sherlock mouth a gape, “but this was a beer barrel rolling contest for God’s sake.”

“Well,” John intervened, “it’s just like Sherlock said, the poor fellow must have been so depressed about his entire life that he finally snapped.”

“And that’s all there is to it, now if you’ll excuse us, John and I have dinner reservations.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. All comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
